


Last Breath

by NightFlare13



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlare13/pseuds/NightFlare13
Summary: And in his last prayer, he prayed for her, not for the Kingdom.
Relationships: Revali/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is kind of a rare pairing that definitely is not canon, but I felt like writing some fluff, so...enjoy!

He remembers that day. Thinks about it all the time, the especially cold day, even for him, so used to the harsh winds of the Hebra Mountains. He remembers the snow, freshly fallen, the way he'd fallen from the centre of the updraft. But out of everything, he remembers her.   
She was so petite, standing next to him. Even as a teenager, Revali had always been a little short for a Rito, but he towered above the Princess. She sparkled, he thought, or maybe he'd just imagined it, standing in all of her finery, in a silk white coat that made her golden tresses shine. Her eyes, green and wide and beautiful. 

She seemed so kind, so polite when she asked him to join her team of Champions. Not at all commanding. He remembers how her face was so full of awe when he swept back down after performing a perfect round of archery from the sky. But the thing he remembers most is the way she said his name. So different from everyone else. He doesn't quite know when he fell in love with her, but it could easily have been that moment. 

He remembers looking at him. The Sword on his back, the way he stuck with the Princess like a shadow. He forced himself not to care, but it still stung in a way the Rito didn't want it to. Every generation has its Princess, and its Hero. And so often do they love and lead together, in legend. 

So he fights harder, practices longer, spends hours and hours piloting Medoh in circles, in fast, sharp turns, until finally he has complete control. He tells himself it's nothing but training, working harder as a Champion and a defender of Hyrule, and ignores the voice that wants nothing but the smile and heart of the Princess.   
There were pretty Rito girls, growing up, of course. With the sweetest voices, that sung so softly. But no matter how much they wanted his attention, Revali was never interested. Besides, they only saw him once he became the best archer, even more so after becoming the Champion of the Rito. 

Family was so important to the Rito, though. Weddings, the announcement of children, the arrival of them, were such big events for the Village. His mother had told him once that family was enough to see you through anything, and if Revali should have one goal, it was to find a beautiful family of his own. But Hyrule came first, being best came first. And why should he care when nobody caught his eye?  
But the Princess...she caught his eye, and then his heart, and held it for months and months without knowing. He cursed himself for it, of course. The Princess of Hyrule, Heir to the Kingdom deserved nothing less than what she wanted. And though it cut deeper than any pain he'd ever felt, Revali knew that what she wanted wasn't him. 

When the Calamity arose, they had minutes, seconds, even, to wish each other goodbye. Mipha was into the nearby stream so quickly, Daruk rolling off at breakneck speed. Urbosa, vanishing into thin air by the Sheikah Slate...Link rushing to get the horses from the end of the road. He should go too, but he couldn't fly up without seeing the Princess. Zelda. So beautiful and brave, even as her world crumbled. He didn't say a word, but looked at her, saying some form of silent goodbye, before launching into the air. 

He remembered struggling to breathe, watching as Ruta, so far off in the distance, bled from blue to purple, as the Calamity rose and spread like a wildfire. He felt Medoh shriek as the thing that had just drove a laser through his chest took control of the Divine Beast. He lay over the side of the Beast's wing, his breath getting shorter and shorter.   
Medoh took a sharp turn, tilting to one side, and he felt himself fall, the world blurring around him, but his mind could only see his Princess. And in his last prayer, he prayed for her, not for her Kingdom.


End file.
